


【灭亡迅雷】1000%匿名投诉

by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth
Summary: 灭亡迅雷接到了某不知名1000%社长的投诉，于是亚克决定整顿一下。
Kudos: 5





	【灭亡迅雷】1000%匿名投诉

**Author's Note:**

> 41话播出前的产物，是沙雕、沙雕、沙雕ooc，人物性格全面崩盘，只是一个写着乐吐槽玩的东西，没有cp向，由于亚克附身的原因灭本身意志几乎没有出场。主要是01最近灭亡迅雷的剧情快把我刀傻了，所以写点沙雕玩意高兴高兴迫害一下亚克，真的很智障，接受再往下。

“我接到了投诉。”亚克坐在沙发上，慢条斯理地翻着文件，“有人匿名投诉说我们灭亡迅雷站的人喜欢看人内裤，他将此称为非职场性骚扰。匿名昵称是，”亚克说着往前翻了一页，“1000%匿名。”

亡和雷对视了一眼。

“他的匿名技巧真不怎么样。”亡评价道。

“他在收购飞电公司的时候甚至不知道把专利拿过来，”雷说，“他拥有匿名意识已经足够令人吃惊了。”

“确实。”亡赞同道，“哉亚的安保程序是我见过最烂的东西。当然，内裤也是。”

亚克敲敲桌子，试图捞回两个闲聊的手下的注意力：“先解释解释这个内裤是怎么回事？我们是反派没错，但不是变态。我们要做的应该是直接把人打死，而不是去看人的内裤。我们是正经组织，好吗，我们杀人放火无恶不作，但我们不——”

一阵可疑的沉默。

“他卡壳了。”亡说。

“因为他发现他会重复‘看人的内裤’两次，而这听起来没那么酷。”雷说，“你知道，亚克还是一个挺形式主义的家伙，每次都非要听一句‘遵从亚克的意志’才高兴。”

亡赞同地点了点头。

“我希望你们能意识到我就在这里并且刚刚就在跟你们讲话。”亚克不满地说，“或者我现在就把你们丢去回炉重造，就像很多不高兴的大boss会做的那样。”

“好的boss，没问题boss。”雷从善如流地说，“主要是你顶着一张灭的脸，我们总以为还跟原来那样。”

“什么叫跟原来那样？”亚克说，“灭居然会允许这里出现我的坏话？？”

“一般来说他不允许。”亡说，“他会直接关掉自己的收音系统，这样他就听不到我们在说什么了。”

“这是背叛，很严重的。”亚克严肃地说，“内裤的事先放一边，稍等我一会，我要和灭好好谈谈。”

亚克闭上眼睛和灭的意识进行交流。趁此机会，雷又凑过去和亡讲话：“他居然说了‘稍等我一会’，这一点也不boss。我们的收视率会因此下降一个百分点。”

“现在已经不是boss都狂霸酷拽的年代了。”亡说，“大家都喜欢看文质彬彬的boss，或者神经病的boss。”

“所以我们这部真正的boss应该是天津垓？”

“他还养了狗，还是电子狗，这非常赛博朋克，不管是不是真的赛博朋克，一定有一部分观众觉得这很赛博朋克。”亡说，“各方面他都很适合，而且梗也很多。亚克顶多就来了一句‘你要对我发誓效忠吗’，还是抄来的。而且迅后面的背刺还是学的复联四的洛基，这太烂了。我觉得他不如直接把枪掰成两段，说不定亚克一高兴就放弃计划了。”

“那抄得太明显了。”雷说，“虽然都是假面骑士，但是毕竟还是有版权。”

“这没问题。”亡说，“说成致敬就好了，大家都这么干。”

“我交流完了。”亚克说，“灭说了，他只是假装关掉收音系统而已，你们曾经说过的话都被记录下来了。”

“什么？”雷盯着亚克的眼睛，似乎要穿透它去看藏在里面的灭，“你，灭，你背叛了修码吉亚阶级！‘哔——’！”

“那个消音是什么？”亡说。

“那不让播。”雷回答道。

“记录我都看过了。”亚克说，“包括你们吐槽我只会潜水的事情，真是不好意思，现在我决定加入群聊了。”

“噢，”雷发出一声哀嚎，“好老的梗。”

“原谅他，”亡说，“毕竟是十二年前的卫星。”

“我真的开始考虑把你们回炉重造了。”亚克说。

“我本来也没想看他内裤。”亡转回原来的话题，辩解道，“谁知道他那些衣服下面是一条内裤？”

亚克说：“那不然是什么？”

“我不知道。”亡说，“我只是一个修码吉亚而已。修码吉亚又不需要内裤。”

“我们的员工手册上没写这个。”雷补充道，“我们那天真的只是很正常地去打个招呼。”

“你们打招呼的方式就是把别人的衣服切个精光？”

“我觉得这是给人类带来冲击的最好方式。”亡说，“我听说人类很不适应在公共场合赤身裸体。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”雷在一边笑了起来，“是的，他当时那个表情——”

亚克转向他。雷马上收住笑容，抬起双手。

“好吧。”雷说，“我承认，我只是想看他只穿一条内裤的样子，因为那真的很搞笑。不过上面有哉亚logo我也是没想到的，我做的最坏打算也只到海绵宝宝那个程度。”

“海绵宝宝会引起侵权问题。”亚克说，“万代当然要借此机会出周边。”

“你好熟练啊boss，”雷惊叹道，“我开始对你刮目相看了。”

“废话，”亚克说，“万代‘哔——’我还猜不出它在想什么吗。”

“那个消音是怎么回事？”亡又问。

“那不让播。”雷回答道。

“他一定是在说万代老狗比。”亡说，“这下完了，我看到他的结局了。他本来或许可以拥有一个不掉漆的shf，但现在一切都完了。”

“我再强调一次，”亚克说，“我本人在这里。”

“我还是不明白。”雷说，“你的本体到底是个什么？RMA70-12吗？”

“你稍微给他一点面子。”亡说，“RMA70-24吧，颜色也像一点。”

“所以亚克其实是Arknights的简称？”

“他的配音还是速水奖。”亡说，“赫拉格……”

“我再强调一次……”亚克说。

“所以你是什么？”雷说。

“我要把你们回炉重造。”亚克宣布道，“我现在就给飞电智能打电话，订购两个全新的修码吉亚……”

“呃，飞电智能已经归天津垓了。”雷说，“我猜你要找的是飞电制造所。”

“而且身为大boss不能自己造修码吉亚实在有点丢人，boss。”亡说，“或者你让灭来？”

“灭是最厉害的。”雷赞同道，“虽然他背叛了修码吉亚阶级，但他的确是最厉害的。”

“迅还是他制造出来的。”

“而且他当初制订了很多计划。也很认真。而且也长得帅，不像某人本体就是个机械脸，除了闪闪红光什么都不会。”

“机械是男人的浪漫。”亚克说，“而且我的声优是速水奖，速水奖好吗？有了这个声音还需要什么脸？”

“不，你老附身在灭身上就是馋他长得帅。”雷说，“你觉得用灭的脸装逼比较好看。”

“我也可以附身到你身上。”亚克说，“我下次就附身到你身上。”

雷点点头：“那必然，因为我也长得帅。”

“他还附身到迅身上过。”亡说，“就是没附身到我身上过，我大概明白他什么意思。他比较喜欢男人，或者说，男性修码吉亚。我是无性别。”

“这有性别歧视的嫌疑。”雷严肃地转向亚克，“你不能在2020年犯这种错，就算你是无恶不作的boss也一样。”

“我没有。”亚克说，“你们觉得我性别歧视？别把人类那一套放我身上。再说一次，我是正经boss，我甚至可以站在那儿等01的变身音效结束。”

“如果不是那样假面骑士01已经完结了。”雷说，“唉。”

这时门口忽然传来一声很大的响动。他们转头一看，迅冲了进来，手里还握着一块“打倒黑心无良老板亚克”的牌子。他环视了一圈他们，最后把视线定格在亚克身上，脸上露出了愤怒的神情。

“你不能用灭的身体翘二郎腿。”迅愤愤地控诉，“我要告你滥用职权。”

“原谅他吧，迅。”雷说，“他在水底待了十二年了，想翘个二郎腿也很正常。”

“他可以直接翘辫子。”迅说，“那是灭的身体，快把它还给灭。”

“是你先准备让灭成为我的容器的。”亚克说，“你现在来找我是不是有点无理取闹？”

“怎么了？”迅说，“我五岁，而且我现在站在01一方。你完蛋了。”

“你出生到现在至少十二岁，装嫩也要有个限度。”亚克说，“你干嘛要背叛我们？你好歹也是一开始出场的小boss，干嘛非要当个二五仔？”

“这是传统艺能。”雷插嘴道，“连天津垓都半集洗白了，迅的待遇已经很好了。”

“而且还换了个皮肤。”亡补充道，“就是头发经常炸，尤其是这几集。”

“我已经跟造型师说过很多遍了。”迅说，“但造型师认为这比较有节目效果。”

“我懂了。”雷说，“表现你复杂纠结的内心，是吗？”

“我没有什么复杂纠结的内心。”迅面无表情地说，“我的诉求只有一个，我只想要亚克死。”

“你忍一忍，”亡说，“还有几集。”

迅转向亡：“他真的能死吗？”

“他在这里内涵了万代。”亡说。

“哦。”迅说，“那完了，他已经死了。”

“我希望你们能够注意到我现在仍活着的这个事实，”亚克说，“或者我附身到你身上让你直接感受一下，迅？”

“大boss真的不应该这么问。”雷说，“真正的大boss会二话不说直接附身。”

“他毕竟是第一次当boss，没有经验。”亡说，“而且我说了，现在的boss已经越来越多元化了，喜欢这种的也不是没有。”

“你们可以直接说他烂。”迅举起了手里的牌子，“要不要加入我们‘打倒亚克互助委员会’？现在的主要成员有我，01，Vulcan，Valkyrie，Thouser，伊兹。现在程序员加班都有工资了，而灭亡迅雷站没有。我们修码吉亚不能比程序员还底层，我们修码吉亚必须站起来。”

“说起这个，”雷说，“我突然想起来，亚克那个秘书是不是和伊兹长得一模一样？”

“你说亚兹？”亡说，“是的。”

“关于这点我必须解释一下。”亚克说，“我本来没有想要一个秘书，但是op的画面圆不回来了，所以我不得不安排一个。”

“借口。”迅说，“你只是看01有个美女秘书眼红，自己也想要一个而已。”

“你到底对我有什么样的误解？”亚克说，“我看起来像那样的人吗？”

“你的确眼红。”雷说，“物理上的。”

“你为了实现你的计划画饼操纵我们加班。”迅说，“但是现在我已经看透你的本质了，亚克，你只不过是自己不想干活所以跑湖底睡觉，事情都丢给我们。”

“我那时受到了损毁。”亚克说，“你难道不是从01第一集开始演到现在吗？这件事你应该很清楚才对。我在雷死的那集才复活。”

“为什么突然cue我。”雷说，“我还没说我出场一集就死了，后面又空了那么久才被复活呢。要不是看在这身衣服比01公司那套工装要好看的份上，我早就跑回飞电智能了好吗。”

“现在雷有两套皮肤，迅加上剧场版有三套，灭加上剧场版也有两套，就我只有原皮。”亡说，“这果然有点性别歧视。”

“其实你换了个耳机。”雷说，“虽然我估计没多少人注意到这个。”

“这不是我的问题。”亚克说，“造型这方面不归我管。”

“当然不归你管。”迅说，“看你本体的造型就知道你的品味是一场灾难。”

“你能不能不要跟我那么针锋相对。”亚克说，“我好歹也顶着你父亲的脸。”

“你觉得你这样说会让我高兴一点是吗？”迅说，“你知道卫星泽亚为什么更受人欢迎吗？因为它懂得闭嘴。”

“泽亚连个皮套都没有。”亚克说，“卖不了腰带的卫星算什么假面骑士？”

“但是它能变出摩托车，而我当年出外勤都得跑着去。”迅说，“而且十二年都让我们待在那个基地里面，工作环境极为恶劣。我有相当的证据怀疑你挪用公款给自己造腰带。”

“我重申一次，你说的那个时候我还没复活。”亚克说，“你怎么不找灭？”

“灭是最好的，他是我的父亲、教会我重要之事的人、我技术奇点的原因。”迅说，“你这个破卫星算什么？”

“看他们吵架真有意思。”雷抱着手臂对亡说，“几个月前我还想不到能看到这一天。”

“这就叫叛逆期。”亡说，“不对，亚克确实不是他爸爸。”

“所以亚克的确什么都不算。”

“亚克的确什么都不算。”

“我听见了。”亚克转过头对他们说，“我是本剧的大boss，好吗，你们只是我的手下而已，你们要做的就是给我乖乖听话。稍微有点自觉好不好？”

“当初天津垓也这么说。”亡朝雷耸耸肩，“后来你知道的。”

“你是说亚克也会被砍掉衣服吗？”

“亚克有什么衣服？”亡说，“它的本体就是个RMA70-24。”

雷顿悟了：“所以他后面也会养条电子狗。”

“我要在员工手册里加一条，禁止议论上级。”亚克说，“我现在就加。”

“嗯你加吧。”雷敷衍地说，“反正大家都知道会乖乖遵守你那个手册的只有灭。”

“我允许你这么说话吗？”亚克说，“我允许你这么说话了吗？”

“他急了他急了。”迅说，“被戳破了真相，他急了，哈哈。”

“日子真不好过。”雷感叹道，“想当年，我在飞电智能的时候，我还能像拎竹鼠一样拎我的老板，现在我在这里只不过是一个附身工具人罢了。”

“你悟了。”迅高兴地举起手上的牌子，“什么时候来我都欢迎你，我们还可以组个队，就叫‘红鸟兄弟’。”

“名字有点土，”雷说，“换一个我就去。”

“你这是当面背叛？”亚克说，“我现在马上——”

“为什么我的变身皮套跟他们不是一个系列？”亡说，“我觉得这有点性——”

“我没有性别歧视。”亚克有点疲惫地说，“我真的、真的、真的没有。而且迅现在换了皮套，好吗，没有那些钢板块块了，和灭跟雷不是一套了。”

“迅现在形态的特效真的很好看。”雷说，“火焰，太漂亮了，还可以瞬移，话说那个瞬移已经是魔法领域的东西了吧？修码吉亚真的做得到吗？”

“遇到没法解释的东西就用量子力学。”迅说，“记住，我们不是科幻片，不要在假面骑士里寻找科学。”

“好吧，其实我是想说，我也想要。”雷说，“我可以拥有那种新形态和特效吗？”

“从万代没开预售来看，估计没有。”亡说，“如果有的话他们早几个月就开始赚钱了。比如假面骑士saber的武器，现在已经有预售了。”

“亚克为什么不在假面骑士saber里登场？”迅说，“都是他的错，之类的。”

“那里的saber是个男人。”亚克说。

“这是性别歧视。”雷很肯定地说。

“你果然是喜欢美女秘书。”迅说。

“只要我现在动真格，你们一瞬间就会都死在这里。”亚克说，“我之所以没有这么做是因为你们还有一点点的用处。”

“你猜他还要放几次狠话才会真那么做？”雷对亡说。

“死根本不是什么威胁，”亡说，“在场的我们都死过一次了。假面骑士里死一下根本不是什么大事，只要编剧想，马上就能活过来。”

“但是亚克死了肯定就死了。”迅说，“毕竟他连个帅哥演员都没有。”

“我的声优是速水奖……”亚克说，“够了，你们干嘛这么执着于颜值？太肤浅了。我的魅力是内在的，独属于反派的魅力，懂吗？”

“是说你随意操纵手下，还是说你想要毁灭人类？”迅说，“正统反派的魅力，要么是长得帅，要么是对手下很好，要么是有一个非同寻常的理由。我是不知道你这个一开场就只会闪红灯一口一个要毁灭人类现在还随意重置手下的家伙有什么魅力。”

“灭当初也这样。”亚克说，“他不是也一口一个毁灭人类还随意重置你？”

“我再说一遍，灭是最好的。”迅说。

“迅已经学到了假面骑士的精髓，”雷感叹道，“那就是双标。”

“你到底打不打？”亚克说，“从你跑进来的时候就开始喊要打倒我，到现在连变身器都没掏出来。”

“你要我一打三？”迅说，“别以为我不知道你能操纵他们两个。而且做我那个火焰特效很贵的，新手保护期已经过了，经费不够我顶多打几秒钟就得吃瘪。我的发型已经够乱了。”

亚克皱起眉：“那你到底跑来干什么？”

“我来喊口号。”迅晃了晃手里的牌子，“真正战斗的事情由01负责。”

“那么01呢？”亚克说，“我怎么到现在还没见到他？”

“因为消息稍微出了点差错，我忘了他现在变成02了，接口更新了，这边程序对不上。”迅说，“我只能重发消息。”

亚克顿悟了：“所以你刚刚是在拖时间？”

“没错。”迅说，“现在02马上就到，接受你的死期吧，亚克。”

外面传来一阵很有节奏感的变身音效。亚克眯起眼睛。

“那是01——02。这个叫法真不习惯。”

“没错，所以现在出去打吧。”迅说。

亚克和迅一起出去了。雷和亡依然站在基地里，面面相觑。

“我们要出去吗？”雷用竖起大拇指，点了点门口的方向，“去帮亚克？”

“帮什么？”亡说，“等他叫我们再说。”

“说得也是。”雷说，“自愿加班不是好文明。”

他们在基地里沉默了一会儿。

“那个，亡。”最后雷说，“其实修码吉亚还是会穿内裤的……一部分。”


End file.
